


藤原豆腐店

by erten



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erten/pseuds/erten
Summary: 如果藤原豆腐店卖的不是豆腐……
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Fujiwara Takumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自日剧水果宅急便，因为这个设定所以怎么写都觉得OOC，不过最大原因应该是因为我菜= =  
> 虽然写得不好，不过我还是写得很开心的，如果有人和我一起开心就更好啦^ ^

看清来开门的人时，拓海楞了一下，但是很快就公式化地开口：“您好，我是藤原豆腐店的拓海，请问是高桥先生吗？”  
“是的，“启介点点头，他穿着一身宽松运动服，脖子上还挂着耳机，看样子是刚刚夜跑完。”不过这是我哥点的。刚刚他医院有急事，得明早才能回来，所以让我代收。”看见拓海疑惑的样子，启介又转过身从玄关的置物架上拿来凉介的印章 ，“这是我哥留给我作证明用的，这样我可以代收了吧？”  
“啊，好的。”这也不是拓海第一次遇到预约的人和接收的人不一样的情况，既然凉介先生说了让弟弟“代收”，那么就应该是字面上的意思吧。拓海确认过之后，将凉介的印章递了回去，“那么就请多指教了。”  
启介随口嗯了一声，但是依旧站在门口，丝毫没有要让开的意思，拓海只能自己开口，“高桥先生，请问我能进去吗？”  
“啊？好，好的。”虽然有些疑惑，不过启介还是往里退开了一些让拓海能进到玄关来。拓海进门后准备随手把门带上时启介终于意识到了有些不对劲，“等……等等。”启介对拓海摆出“stop”的手势，“你为什么要关门？”  
“额……因为通常都是要关门的吧？”拓海有些不太确定地开口，脑子里蹦出了一些“有些变态客人会要求在露天搞“的坊间传闻，所以马上紧张地补充道：”我们店是正规的店，违法的play我们是不做的。“  
“什么乱七八糟的，你们不是豆腐店吗？“  
“白天是，但是晚上是应召风俗店。“  
“你们搞错了吧，我哥只是订了豆腐吧？“启介以为应召男郎上门这种事也就是在深夜的性幻想里存在，没想到有一天居然真实上演，而且对方看起来像是个涉世未深的高中生，这种一脸纯真的人居然属于风俗界吗？  
“我想凉介先生没有搞错，他……“，拓海看着启介一脸震惊的样子，把到嘴边的”是常客“咽了下去，重新斟酌了一下用词，”凉介先生接受过我们的服务。“  
“怎么会……“，启介已经不知道是“大哥接受过风俗服务”还是“大哥让我接受风俗服务”更令人震惊，他花了好一会才从巨大的冲击中恢复过来，然后意识到面前站着的拓海才是迫在眉睫的危机。说实话拓海的外貌是他喜欢的类型，也许这就是大哥点了拓海的原因吧，但是他从来没有尝试过这个，现在也过了十几二十岁什么都想试试的年纪了。  
”不，不，不，我就不用了吧。“启介一边摆手一边说。  
“但是我已经到了这里，我家抠门老爹是不会退钱的。”拓海满脸歉意地看着启介，“而且既然凉介先生说代收，我想他也是希望您……”  
“不，不，不。”启介打断了拓海的话，准备接着拒绝，但是抬头看见拓海的脸，话到嘴边又感觉有些说不出口。  
“您要是实在不喜欢我，也可以换人。”拓海撇过头低垂着眼，闷闷地说。  
“不是，我也不是不喜欢你。”  
其实我还挺喜欢你的，但这真的不是邂逅的正常情景。启介心想。他有点想伸手摸摸拓海的头安慰他，但这终究不太合适。  
“拜托您了。”拓海好像终于积攒起了勇气，转过头认真地看着启介，“请您给我一个机会吧，我这个月的评价要是又不好的话老爹又要说我了。”  
这莫名其妙的负罪感是怎么回事？启介恨不得扭头避开拓海期冀的目光，但是那样就心虚得太明显了，可是看着拓海他又实在说不出让拓海回去的话，他内心天人交战了一会，最后终于微微地点了点头。


	2. Chapter 2

拓海说要“准备一下”，就进了浴室并关上了门，放水的声音盖过了其他声响，启介也觉得盯着浴室门看的话太过于痴汉，于是坐在沙发上随手打开了一本赛车杂志。  
但是，果然还是很在意。耳朵不由自主地被浴室传来的声音所吸引，虽然什么也听不出来，本来他也没经历过这个，不知道拓海在里面除了给浴缸放水之外会做什么样的“准备工作”，要换衣服吗，还是什么都不穿，他会自己给自己做“那种”准备吗？不行，不行，不能这么胡思乱想，快三十的人了怎么还能因为这种事脸红心跳。启介强迫自己把注意力转回到面前的杂志，然后才发现杂志一直摊开在广告页上，而自己就这么心不在焉地一直盯着广告，实在是太丢脸了。  
听见浴室门打开的声音，启介赶紧把杂志翻到有内容的页面，做出专心看书的样子。拓海很快走到启介面前，蹲下身抬头看着启介：“高桥先生，我们开始吧。”  
拓海换上了纯白的浴袍，虽然也有好好地系着绑带，但是蹲下身时启介还是可以轻松透过有些低的领口看到阴影里的大片胸膛。启介有些不好意思地收回目光，任由拓海将自己腿上的杂志合起来放到一旁的茶几上，然后被拓海牵着手，拉进了浴室。  
因为提前准备好了热水和暖气，浴室里对于穿戴整齐的启介来说有些热了。他习惯性地准备脱下外套，但拉拉链的手却被拓海握住了。  
“请让我来吧。”  
“……好。”  
拓海慢慢将衣服一件一件从启介身上扒下来，然后叠好放在一边的置物架上。启介觉得自己好像幼儿园之后就没被人这么伺候着脱衣服了，浑身的不自在，有好几次都想伸手帮拓海，但拓海只是让启介摆好容易脱衣服的姿势，坚持不让启介自己动手。  
直到把内裤都脱下并且叠好之后，拓海才站到启介面前。他有些不好意思地扭头避免接触启介的目光，但是双手却拉起启介的手，引导他的右手拽住自己浴袍的系带，然后用力拉开。  
原来里面真的什么都没有穿。启介有些惊讶地看着拓海，随即意识到这样的目光有些唐突，于是也扭过头看向别处。拓海沉默着把浴袍脱下放到一边，然后引导启介坐到洗澡用的小板凳上。  
泡泡已经被打发好堆在一旁的脸盆里，拓海跪在启介面前，用双手从脸盆里捧起一把泡泡，然后抹在启介左臂上，十指握住启介的左臂，缓缓按压向下。  
“高桥先生，这样的力度可以吗？”  
“啊，可以。”  
“如果太重或者太轻请告诉我。”  
“嗯，好。”  
启介本以为这种服务会以色情为主，但是拓海按摩的手法一点都不输专业按摩店，夜跑完紧绷的肌肉在拓海的按摩下慢慢放松下来，启介能感觉到拓海的手贴着自己手臂，然后一路按摩到手掌，最后连每一根手指都细致地揉捏，如此往复。正当启介以为这只是单纯的裸体版的按摩的时候，拓海的手又按回启介的上臂，这次他用自己的双臂抱住启介的左臂，启介的手指自然而然地碰到了拓海胸膛，启介有些慌张地想要后仰，但是拓海却用双臂圈着他的手臂不让他离开，甚至前倾身子让启介的手掌也贴上自己的胸前，然后架着启介的手动了动。  
手掌能明显感觉到对方的乳头和胸肌，被自己沾满泡泡的手弄得滑溜溜的，启介无意识地收拢了自己的手指，指尖顺畅地划过结实的肌肉，最后碰到了小巧的乳头。他忍不住用拇指和食指轻轻捏了捏，拓海正按摩着的手突然泄了力道，然后双臂反射性地夹住启介的手不让他再动。  
“啊，对不起。”启介连忙松手道歉，拓海也放开了启介，缓了一会才说，“没关系，请您随便摸。“他的脸有些红，不知道是因为浴室的水汽蒸的还是因为害羞，”我喜欢您摸我。“  
也许这只是装出来的“服务”吧，启介试探性地重新把手搭在拓海胸前，却明显感受到对方胸膛剧烈的起伏，这次拓海没有再躲，适应之后反而往前跪了一点，更加靠近启介。接下来拓海又用同样流程洗完了启介的右臂，他慢慢开始进入状态，被启介的手指玩弄乳尖时也可以自然地叫出声来，同时把另一边的乳尖也凑过去。  
接下来是前胸，拓海没有急着打上泡沫，先是结结实实地正面抱住了启介，然后贴着他的胸膛慢慢跪坐下来，这样高度正好，拓海的双手放在启介大腿内测，有意无意地摩挲着，他抬头观察着启介的反应，见启介适应良好，拓海试探着伸出舌头舔了舔启介的乳头。  
“等，等一下！”启介被激得伸手抓住了拓海的头发将他拉开，但很快就意识到自己失态，连忙放手，“对不起，不过能不能别做这个？”  
“您不喜欢吗？”  
倒不如说是因为太喜欢，不过刚刚那一下，启介就能明显感觉到自己身体的反应，光是想象一下那舌尖在自己身体上游走的样子就已经快不行了。要是在拓海面前提前缴械那也太逊了，绝对不能让他再刺激自己了。  
“嗯，就正常洗就好了。”  
拓海点点头，接下来他就像普通搓澡工一样拿着毛巾认认真真地给启介搓洗前胸和后背。启介感到自己身体的反应慢慢平息了下去，总算没有丢脸。  
最后是腿部。正当启介以为这里也会正常进行的时候，拓海扶着启介的膝弯和小腿，让他把因坐着而屈起的腿伸直，然后突然整个人跨坐到启介小腿上。挺翘的臀部直接抵住了启介的脚背，拓海还用双手撑着地调整了一下，将跨打开了些，确保下身完完全全地贴着启介的小腿。因为这样跪着太费力气，而腿上因泡泡而滑腻得坐不住，拓海抬头向启介投去了求助的目光。  
启介鬼使神差般地伸出双手抓住了拓海小臂，给了他一个着力点，他本想拉着拓海坐到他大腿上来，但拓海却没有攀着他的手向上，反而沉下腰，一边看着启介，一边让下身在启介的小腿上来回蹭着。启介隐约可以看到拓海的性器在摩擦下慢慢抬头，他的脸也越来越红，由粗重的喘息声慢慢到可以听得见的呻吟，然而这样的刺激还是太微弱了，拓海的大腿因为疲累已经开始发颤，但离高潮还有很远。  
启介终于忍不了了。他突然发力把拓海拉到自己大腿上，然后屈起腿让拓海能稳稳地坐着。一手搂着拓海的腰把人固定在怀里，另一手伸向拓海已经翘起的性器。  
“等……等等。”拓海想伸手拦住启介伸过来的手，但是因为刚刚的动作，他的手暂时不太听使唤，没能推开启介的手，被轻松掌握了弱点。同是男人，启介也知道怎么能让对方爽。拓海很快没了支撑自己的力气，只能靠在启介身上。听着耳边拓海呻吟的声音，启介不禁加快了手上的动作，很快感觉到怀里的人全身都颤了颤，他用了点力把拓海紧紧地抱入怀中，把对方高潮时的反应都刻进身体里。


	3. Chapter 3

“接下来是我了。”启介说着，单手拿了浴室里的润滑剂，然后压着拓海的腰让他把屁股翘得高些，沿着臀缝倒入了绝对是过多的润滑。也许是因为刚刚高潮过的原因吧，后穴比启介想象的要更紧，才伸入了两根手指，就听见拓海有些难过地哼哼。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“没，没事。”拓海哑着嗓子小声回答。高潮过后他整个人都有些脱力，只能双手环着启介脖子，靠在启介身上喘息。  
其实启介有些疑惑，他以为自己既然是被服务的一方，那只要躺好就行了吧。然而现在他却一手搂着拓海的腰，免得他在自己腿上坐不稳摔下去，一手还要耐心地帮对方扩张。怎么看他都是比较累的一方吧？也许这家的卖点就是让客人享受动手的乐趣？  
不过说实话，他确实不讨厌。如果拓海预先自己做好扩张，那就不能观察到他这些细小敏感的反应。他会把胸靠在启介胸口磨蹭，被手指插入时会努力大口呼吸，有些难受的时候会收紧搂在启介脖子上的手。启介偏过头轻轻地吻着拓海的脖子和肩膀，手指沿着拓海的脊椎从上到下抚过，拓海的腰似乎更软了些，这也让屁股翘得更高，启介忍不住伸手揉了两把，手感良好。  
难忍的扩张终于完成，启介让拓海站起来，俯下身双手撑着浴池边缘。然后他戴上安全套，双手握着拓海的跨，将硬了许久的性器送进拓海身体里。刚进入的时候并不轻松，为了拓海能适应，他只能强压着欲望慢慢推进，直到捅进最深的地方。虽然有些荒唐，他甚至伸手摸了摸拓海的腹部，果然摸不到自己，不过也不是全无收获，拓海的腹肌在紧张的状态下变得更明显，用手就能轻松感受到肌肉优美的线条。作为健身的人，启介像是欣赏般将手覆在拓海腰腹部，感受着肌肉发力和放松时的起伏，然后他的手沿着腹股沟向下，重新握住了拓海的性器，在漫长的扩张过程中拓海又有些硬了，不过后穴的不适冲淡了欲望，他也一直顾不上抚慰自己。重新被启介刺激，拓海膝盖一软差点站不住，启介眼疾手快捞住他的腰把他往自己身边带，不过也因此一下子捅到了底，拓海忍不住叫出声来。  
“对不起，我太勉强你了。”启介松了手退开一些，性器从拓海的后穴中滑出，带出的润滑液沿着拓海大腿向下滴到地上。  
“没关系。“拓海红着脸摇摇头，他的腿还在发颤，只能扶着启介手臂才能勉强站着。”我，我可以跪着吗？”  
“好。你等一下。”启介找了条厚毛巾铺在地上让拓海跪在上面，然后用膝盖顶开拓海双腿，跪到拓海身后。  
跪着的姿势让拓海更加无法躲避，好在后穴慢慢被操开，快感一点一点积累起来，启介逐渐加快了速度，一边也不忘把手垫在拓海的头和浴缸壁之间，免得拓海被顶得撞上浴缸。拓海的手还搭在浴缸上，随着身体的摇晃手在浴缸里翻出水花，这勉强盖住了身后令人羞耻的声音，不过浴缸里的水很快就少了，水声平息后就只有两人的喘息和交合处声响在浴室里回响。  
“高桥先生，我，我不行了。”长时间把手臂挂在高处，拓海终于支撑不住，把手放下来撑住自己身体。但是很快连这也撑不住，只能变成双手垫着头趴在地上，屁股翘高给人干的姿势。  
“对不起，你再坚持一下。“其实启介并不想这么快结束。但是他能看出拓海的体力已经到了极限，“叫出来给我听吧。“  
“嗯……“，拓海的呻吟变得更大声，启介也不清楚这到底是真的还是演的。不过这是拓海的声音就足够了。这样的美人被自己干到趴下，只能不停地哭叫。这极大地满足了启介的自尊心。在冲刺了百来下之后，启介终于射出来，而拓海也在那之前射在了他的手上。  
两人都花了一点时间平复气息，拓海累得直接侧躺到地上，但是很快就被启介拉起来。  
“地上太凉，到浴缸里吧。”没等拓海回答，启介就把拓海整个人横抱起来放进浴缸，然后自己也踏了进去。  
拓海跪起身准备接着帮启介洗澡，但却被启介按了回去。“坐着吧，你也很累了，不用接着服务也可以的。”  
“其实刚才的不是服务。”拓海低着头，用只有自己能听见的声音小声嘟囔。  
“你说什么？”  
“啊，没什么。”拓海抬头对启介笑笑，然后坐到浴缸的另一头。坐下时才发现后穴酸疼得紧，他只好把双臂搭在浴池边上，默默地支撑着自己身体不坐下去。  
“过来吧。”启介还是看出了拓海的不舒服，他拉着拓海的手把人转个身拽到怀里，让拓海坐在自己腿上。“你可以靠到我身上，放心吧，我不会再折腾你了。”  
“哦。”拓海尝试着将一点重量放到启介身上，然后慢慢靠了下去。启介果然和他保证的一样，只是双手环住拓海的腰，两人安静地叠坐着一起泡澡。

“那个，我下次还可以找你吗？”启介把拓海送到玄关，在拓海开门时他还是忍不住开口。但是说完的瞬间就觉得自己有些犯傻了，对对方来说这不过是工作，当然会说好，自己到底在期待个什么。  
“嗯……”，拓海皱着眉头，犹豫了一会才开口，“我知道这不符合规矩，但是下次我希望能在秋名山见您。不是服务，不是交易，而是……”。拓海抿了抿唇，有些说不出来。  
“约会?”  
“您不愿意也没关系。别把这件事告诉我老爹就好，他要是知道了肯定要打死我的。“  
“我当然愿意。“期待的事情居然成真，启介兴奋得想把拓海抱在怀里亲，但是他下线已久的理智还是灵光了一把，最后只是像纯情小毛孩一样牵住了拓海的手，”那下次见。“


	4. Chapter 4

第二天，启介起床之后终于从昨晚的恋爱脑状态冷静下来，越想越觉得疑惑，眼巴巴地等着忙了一个通宵的凉介补完觉，趁着一起吃晚饭的时候他终于问了出来，“哥，昨天那个……“  
“啊对了，你见到拓海了吧。”  
“见到了。”  
“他的按摩很不错吧？”  
“啊……是很不错。”启介点头应和，然而心里疑惑更大了，按摩？  
“话说大哥你是怎么认识他的？”  
“之前我下夜班，在秋名山遇到他开车，他很快。所以我对他有了些兴趣，又看到车上写的藤原豆腐店，就打电话过去问了。我一开始只是想约他的时间聊聊车子相关的事情，不过他说这样收钱太多他过意不去，所以聊天之后他会花点时间给我做按摩。他的技术真的很不错，现在我工作太累的时候就会喊他来，你要是喜欢他的话你也可以约他，他说他的指名率一直是倒数第一，很好约的。”凉介微笑着看了一眼坐在对面一脸心虚的启介，然后收回目光，开始吃自己的晚饭。


End file.
